chromophobia
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: apa kau takut dengan warna, lars? ;; netherlands/indonesia. absurd plot.


{ netherlands&fem!indonesia / hidup penuh warna }

**sinopsis: **apa kau takut dengan warna, lars?**  
>warning: <strong>AU. OC. OOC. penggunaan nama manusia. absurrrrd**  
>disclaimer: <strong>hetalia – axis powers © hidekaz himaruya; moon river & breakfast at tiffany's © seseorang**  
>an: **LOL THIS SUCKS & FULL OF ABSURDITY ASDFGHJKL. idk why i even write this crappy fic. gah.  
><strong>an2: **LALALA. PARAH BANGET. DAN GUA CINTA KALIAN KARENA MASIH MEMBACA PADAHAL SAYA NULIS INI DALAM KEADAAN NGANTUK DAN NGGAK SADAR. LALALA FLAME ME PLEASE.

;;

ada seorang perempuan yang membawa hal terlarang ke dalam dunianya: warna.

;;

c h r o m o p h o b i a  
><span>( selamat datang di dunia monokrom hitam-putih )

;;

Warna hitam-putih kembali menyelinap masuk ke dalam matanya. Lars Anderson mengerang keras sebelum berguling turun dari tempat tidurnya dan merangkak ke sofa untuk tidur kembali. Namun sinar matahari putih telah membakar kelopak matanya sehingga ia tak punya pilihan selain berjalan ke tempat tidur dengan langkah malas. Ia mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, kemudian menyiapkan kopi dan roti bakar lengkap dengan mentega. Ia menikmati sarapannya sambil mendengarkan Audrey Hepburn melantunkan "Moon River" dari pemutar musiknya. Lalu ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa hitam dan mengklik _remote _TV dan DVD _player_; film Breakfast at Tiffany's langsung terpampang di monitor televisi dalam wujud hitam-putih. Ia menonton selama satu jam lima puluh menit sebelum tertidur lagi di sofa, suara dengkurannya membahana. Ia bangun satu jam kemudian, bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia berpakaian dan keluar dari rumahnya, berjalan-jalan di taman untuk melihat sesuatu (apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini? di sana?), namun ia menyingkirkan gagasan itu dan memilih untuk menikmati sorenya (tunggu dulu―hari sudah sore? bukannya baru jam dua belas siang?). Ia pun membawa dirinya sendiri ke rumah, kemudian melepas kemeja dan celana dan sepatu, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, suara dengkuran langsung memenuhi kamar.

;;

besoknya ia melakukan hal yang sama. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan besoknya lagi. dan―  
>ia tak tahu lagi.<p>

(selamat datang di keseharian lars anderson.)

;;

Ia melihatnya pada hari Selasa, saat ia memutuskan untuk merusak sedikit rutinitas yang ia jalani sehari-hari dengan cara duduk bersama setengah roti isi tuna dan sebotol penuh jus jeruk.

Siluet itu memutar payungnya sambil menyebutkan namanya dengan lantang (namun ia tak bisa mendengarnya), membuat ketujuh warna yang begitu cerah dan mencolok bercampur menjadi satu. Warna-warna itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, badannya menegang, dan penglihatannya kabur. Ia berakhir di jurang kegelapan.

siluet dan warna-warna itu langsung sirna secepat jentikan jari.

;;

ia bangun dan mendapati semuanya baik-baik saja: ia tertidur di dalam rumahnya; semua benda berada di tempat seharusnya; semuanya termasuk badannya tetap berwarna hitam dan putih seperti yang seharusnya terjadi di dunia monokrom ini.  
>ia menghela napas lega, bersyukur bahwa semuanya masih normal (namun ia tak tahu kenapa bahunya terasa begitu berat).<p>

;;

Ia pergi lagi menjalani rutinitas biasanya. Kali ini ia pergi ke taman bersama sebotol teh dan keripik kentang. Ia bersandar pada pohon _willow_, mengunyah satu per satu keripik kentang sambil memperhatikan matahari menyerahkan tugasnya pada bulan dan mematikan lampu untuk kenyamanan bulan; langit juga ikut bekerja sama dengan cara menaburi sedikit bintang-bintang di tempatnya.

Lalu siluet itu ada lagi, kali ini lebih dekat dari tempat ia duduk. Ia sudah tahu bahwa siluet itu merupakan seorang perempuan, terlihat jelas dari pergerakan kaki dan badannya. Perempuan itu melangkah dengan ringan, mengingatkannya pada laba-laba yang pernah menyentuh bahunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Langkahnya yang ringan itu membuat gaun bermotif sulur tumbuhannya tersibak kesana-kemari, kadang menggelembung, kadang mengempis. Tangannya memutar gagang payung dengan lincah, tak sekalipun berhenti untuk berisitrahat.

Kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi saat perempuan itu mengambil langkah ke arahnya, membuat warna-warna payung terlihat lebih jelas (terima kasih, lampu jalanan). Penglihatannya mulai mengabur lagi. _Demi Tuhan, apa yang_―

Ia jatuh lagi.

;;

Ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi perempuan itu duduk di hadapannya, sedang menyesap secangkir teh melati. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, memastikan apakah payung sialan itu ada di rumahnya―dan tidak ada. Syukur Tuhan.

Perempuan itu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja saat sadar bahwa ia sudah terbangun sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Halo," sapanya.

Ia bangkit dan meluruskan punggungnya. Sekarang, ia duduk berhadapan dengan perempuan itu. Ia dapat melihat rambut ikal hitamnya jatuh sempurna di atas bahunya dan iris hitam gelap yang membuka dan menutup secara teratur.

Ia memutuskan untuk membalas sapaannya. "Halo."

Beri jeda sepuluh menit di sini.

Lars berdeham. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa?" perempuan itu tertawa. "Coba tebak kenapa aku ada di sini."

"Aku tak tahu makanya aku bertanya padamu." Lars mengerutkan dahinya.

Sudut kanan bibir perempuan itu sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Nesia," katanya.

"Hah?"

"Nesia." Ia menyesap tehnya. "Itu namaku."

"Oh." Lars mengetuk-ngetuk pahanya. "Aku akan memanggilmu Nessie kalau begitu."

Nesia tertawa. "Kau memanggilku sama seperti cara menyebut monster Loch Ness. Lucu sekali."

Dan saat itu, ia berpikir, mungkin... mungkin, perempuan ini membawanya pada sesuatu.

;;

Perempuan itu menghilang keesokan harinya. Ia tak terkejut. Lagi pula perempuan itu bukan orang penting yang harus ia pikirkans sepanjang masa.  
>(belum saatnya, Lars.)<p>

;;

Mereka bertemu lagi pada hari Selasa (sungguh, hari Selasa? lagi?) pada malam hari. Nesia memutar payungnya di bawah sinar bulan purnama. Lars terpaksa memejamkan matanya erat supaya kepalanya berhenti berdenyut. Ia mendengar suara Nesia di telinganya, namun belum membuka matanya; ia belum ingin menerima warna-warna mencolok itu masuk ke dalam telinganya.

Dan saat ia membuka matanya, Nesia menghilang lagi.

;;

Ia bermimpi kalau ia berdiri di bawah sinar lampu kota yang begitu menyilaukan, merah & biru & kuning terlihat mencolok di dalam rangkulan langit gelap yang membentang di sana. Dan satu hal yang ia tahu adalah: ia muak berada di bawah sinar lampu kota.

;;

"hei, lars."

"kenapa?"

"apa kau ingin melihat payungku?"

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"entahlah. aku tidak tahu. aku pusing saja melihat warna-warna itu di mataku."

"itukah sebabnya kau mengurung dirimu di sini?"

"maksudmu?"

"tidak... tidak..."

;;

Ia tak melihatnya lagi selama dua minggu. Baguslah. Itu berarti ia dapat menonton lagi Audrey Hepburn tanpa bayang-bayang warna-warna payung Nesia berkelebat dengan cepat di kepalanya.

;;

nesia muncul di depannya, kali ini ia membawa payung hitam-putih. lars menghirup napas lega dan bertanya, _apa yang kaulakukan di sini?_ nesia menjawab dengan suara seringan gelembung yang melayang melalui udara musim panas, _ada hujan meteor_ _di luar_, dan langsung menarik lars keluar dari rumahnya, membuatnya tersandung batu beberapa kali.

nesia membawanya ke taman, lalu menyuruhnya duduk dan menikmati ribuan meteor menjejakkan kakinya di langit malam. lars memandang bosan hujan meteor itu, tidak merasa takjub atau semacam itu; namun nesia menatap ribuan meteor itu dengan mata berbinar.

_kau tahu, lars, hujan meteor ini lebih cantik kalau diberi warna_, gumam nesia. ia menoleh ke arah lars, _apa kau takut dengan warna, lars?_

lars tidak menjawab, hanya menatap kosong meteor-meteor itu sampai menghilang dari pandangannya.

;;

(_mungkin_, gumam lars saat nessie memutar punggungnya dan berjalan menjauh darinya.)

;;

Lars bertanya padanya suatu hari. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Nessie mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tanya pada dirimu sendiri."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Tanyakan. Itu. Pada. Dirimu. Sendiri."

Ia tak pernah menganggap perkataan Nesia jelas.

;;

Nessie pernah menggenggam tangannya begitu longgar.  
>Lars langsung menepisnya karena ia dapat merasakan warna-warna mulai menjalar dari ujung jarinya. Ia membayangkan apakah warna-warna mengalir di dalam pembuluh darah Nessie walaupun badannya berwarna hitam-putih seperti dirinya.<p>

;;

"pernah membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dunia ini penuh warna?"

"tidak, dan aku tidak ingin membayangkannya."

"kau akan selamat."

"..."

"lars?"

"ya?"

"kau mendengarku?"

"yap."

"keren."

"mm-hmm."

"kau mau aku membawa warna lagi di sini?"

"...tidak."

"kenapa?"

"aku lebih suka hitam-putih―lebih sederhana dan tidak membawa kompleksitas."

"tapi... jika aku memutar payungku di depanmu, maukah kau menyentuh warna itu?"

"tidak."

"kau bodoh."

;;

Ia menyeberangi sungai penuh pertanyaan tentang warna selama seminggu. Dan saat Nessie menyerah, ia bersorak penuh kemenangan. Mungkin payung warna-warni itu bisa menghilang dari hadapannya.

;;

Ada nota tertempel di pintunya.

untukmu, bodoh. kau perlu ini jika kau ingin selamat.  
>nessie.<br>n.b. tahukah kau kalau dirimu itu benar-benar bodoh?

Ia membawa masuk nota itu ke dalam rumahnya, namun meninggalkan payung warna-warni itu di luar. Payung itu terlalu kontras dengan dunianya, dan itu membuatnya pusing.

;;

Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima hari.  
>Akhirnya, Lars membawa masuk payung itu ke dalam rumahnya.<p>

;;

"Wow." Nesia mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau membawanya masuk."

Lars mengangkat bahu. "Yap. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu diam untuk sementara."

"Dan kau menggantungnya di atas... sofa. Wow."

"Um, bisakah kau berhenti bicara soal payung itu? Aku capek mendengarmu berceloteh."

"Pintar sekali, Lars! Kau siap untuk menjalankan tahap selanjutnya!"

Lars mengangkat alis. "...tahap?"

"Tidak... Hanya―Uh, lupakan saja."

Lars mengerutkan dahinya, namun memilih untuk diam.

;;

Sejak payung itu tergantung di atas sofa, ia lebih sering tidur daripada biasanya. Biasanya ia hanya tidur selama beberapa jam, tapi sekarang ia tidur dua belas jam sehari. Malam terasa lebih lama dan siang terasa lebih cepat. Matanya lelah menyaksikan pemandangan yang sama: Audrey Hepburn menyanyi "Moon River" bersama gitarnya, taman dengan pepohonan hitam dan putih, bulan yang terlihat begitu putih, roti isi tuna di hadapannya...

Lars menggeram keras. Payung itu begitu menyebalkan.

;;

( ―putarputarputar. putar payung itu sampai payung itu terlepas dari tanganmu. putarputarputar― )

;;

"siapa kau?"

"aku nessie."

"siapa kau?"

"aku nessie, lars. nessie."

"siapa kau?"

"aku nessie! apa telingamu tuli, hah?"

"tidak."

"lalu kenapa?"

"siapa kau?"

"kau tahu apa? persetan denganmu."

;;

( ―putarputarputar. putar lagi & lagi & lagi. putarputarputar― )

;;

"siapa kau?"

"nessie, lars. nessie."

"siapa kau?"

"nesia raya. dan sekarang nama panggilanku nessie."

"siapa kau?"

"nessie!"

;;

( ―putar putarputar― )

;;

"siapa kau?"

"aku nessie. nesia raya. apalah."

"siapa kau?"

"aku? aku seorang pemandu bernama nessie. kau puas?"

;;

( ―putar putar putar― )

;;

"pemandu?"

"yap, aku seorang pemandu. setiap otak manusia punya satu pemandu. dan aku adalah pemandumu."

"apa tugasmu?"

"tugasku adalah memandumu agar kau selamat, bodoh."

"kau ingin menyelamatkanku dengan cara apa, pemandu?"

"tanyakan pada payung itu, tuan yang sedang tersesat di dunia sialan ini."

;;

( ― p u t a r p u t a r p u t a r ― kenapa gerakanmu makin melambat, sayang? kenapa? )

;;

"kenapa aku harus bertanya pada benda mati?"

"entahlah. kau yang harus mencarinya sendiri."

"sial."

;;

( ―puuuuutaaaaaaaaaaaaar― )

;;

"aku bertanya dengan cara apa?"

"tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri."

"memegangnya?"

"entahlah. dan cari caranya dengan cepat―aku lelah bersemayam di dunia ini."

;;

( ― p u t a r p u t a r p u t a r putaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr― )

;;

"apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"selamat, tuan. kau selamat."

;;

( ―putariputaranterakhir & biarkan warna menyelimutinya. biarkanbiarkanbiarkan. biarkan warna-warna itu menelannya. biarkan― )

;;

Lars membuka mata.

;;

Terdengar suara di telinganya. Dari "Lucas! Luxe! Kakakmu sudah sadar!" ke "Apa Kak Bel bilang?" ke "Lars sudah sadar! Lihat!" ke "Wah, benar!" ke "Bangun, Antonio. Lars sudah sadar!" ke "Ungggh..." ke "Hei, pemalas, bangun. Lars sudah sadar!" ke "Benarkah? Setelah enam bulan koma, akhirnya..." sampai ke suara tangisan.

Lars berada di dunia nyata, dunia penuh warna, dan bagusnya, kepalanya tak berdenyut.

;;

"Nessie ada, Bel?" tanyanya saat kursi rodanya mulai didorong oleh Bel.

Bel mengerjapkan mata. "Lucu sekali, Lars. Kau tahu tidak ada danau untuk monster Nessie tempati di sini"

Lars tidak berkata apa-apa dan memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu di dalam sakunya.

(ia hanya mempertanyakan keberadaan Nessie di belakang kelopak matanya.)

;;

Enam bulan kemudian, pada hari Selasa, ia membawa roti isi tuna dan sebotol penuh jus jeruk ke taman. Matahari sudah condong ke barat, namun tetap menyinari sedikit bagian taman yang basah karena hujan.

Lars melempar sedikit remah-remah ke jalanan, berharap burung-burung datang untuk menyantapnya dan memberi Lars suatu hiburan. Namun burung-burung tidak datang kepadanya. Lars mendesah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kayu, matanya menatap warna jingga bercampur merah jambu dan kuning. Ia tersenyum tipis; pemandangan penuh warna ini tidak lagi menyakitkan untuknya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati payung warna-warni itu bercampur dengan seluruh warna di dunia, tapi tetap terasa spesial; payung itu 'kan sudah membawanya ke dunia ini lagi.

Siluet itu berhenti di dekatnya, berjalan ke depannya dengan ragu-ragu. Rambut ikal hitamnya jatuh sempurna di atas bahunya dan iris hitam gelap yang membuka dan menutup secara teratur. Payung warna-warni terputar di belakangnya. Perempuan itu menelengkan kepalanya, mengamati wajah Lars secara saksama.

"Um, maaf mengganggu, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin bertanya: apa kita saling mengenal? Wajah anda terlihat familier..."

Lars tidak bisa menolong tapi mengingat bahwa ia tak pernah menyebut namanya pada Nesia, namun Nesia tahu namanya. Ia juga sempat berpikir apakah pemandu di dalam otak perempuan ini adalah dirinya sendiri. Lars menyeringai.

"Tidak, Nona Manis. Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu," katanya dengan jujur; mereka memang baru pertama kali bertemu di dunia nyata.

"Ah!" pekik Nessie dunia nyata. "Aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku―"

Lars mengangkat tangannya. "Tak apa-apa," katanya, "berhubung kita sudah menemui masing-masing, bagaimana kalau kita beli dulu kopi dan berbicara sedikit kenapa wajahku terlihat familier bagimu."

Nessie dunia nyata tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah..."

"Bagus." Lars tersenyum. Waktunya memperkenalkan diri. Lars mengulurkan tangannya. "Lars Anderson."


End file.
